Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of wireless communication systems, and in particular, to a wireless communication system that provides an interface between an enterprise and a user of a wireless communication device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Enterprise communication systems are prevalent in most parts of the world. An enterprise communication system provides voice and data transfer within the enterprise and typically includes an intranet that allows for web-like interaction among enterprise personnel. The enterprise communication system also provides public telephone, Internet, and private data connectivity to the enterprise.
Wireless communications between wireless phones and wireless communication systems is also prevalent in most parts of the world. The wireless communications include voice conversations, e-mail, and web sessions. Some wireless communication systems use push technology to select and provide information to the wireless phones.
Wireless transceivers that interface with wireless phones and with public wireless base stations are being developed for private use. Unfortunately, these wireless transceivers have not been effectively used to provide an interface between wireless phones and enterprise communication systems. Systems are needed that allow wireless phones to more effectively inter-operate with enterprise communication systems. This inadequate interface between wireless phones and enterprise communication systems becomes an acute problem when the wireless phone is used by a visitor to the enterprise who may need more or different information than enterprise personnel.
These wireless transceivers face additional problems. Manual engineering is required to initially configure the transceivers to use the appropriate frequencies and signal strengths. Signal strength is especially critical with dense concentrations of spread spectrum systems because the signal represents noise to neighboring transceivers. Many enterprises or residence do not have the available engineering prowess to properly configure their transceivers.
Technology has been developed to configure a computer for external communications when it is booted. The computer""s CPU scans a range of memory addresses that are assigned to peripheral device interfaces. The CPU then installs the appropriate drivers for each interface that was detected to configure the computer for external communications. Such technology has not been applied effectively to wireless transceiver configuration.
Since, many residences or enterprises cannot properly configure their transceivers, it is likely that the unauthorized use of frequencies and signal strengths will be a problem. Untrained users are likely to adjust or move their transceiver without regard to neighboring systems. Systems are needed to counter this problem.
Transactions, such as purchases, are the key activity in many enterprises. Two important aspects of a transaction are user authentication and account code validation. Typically, user authentication is handled by a credit card with a user name and a transaction receipt with a user signature. Photographic identification, personal identification numbers, and voice recognition systems are also used to authenticate users. Account code validation is typically handled by point-of-sale terminals that request account code validation from a bank network. Unfortunately, credit cards are stolen and signatures are forged to defeat user authentication. Systems are needed that integrate effective user authentication into the enterprise systems described above.
The invention solves the above problems with an enterprise communication system that more effectively inter-operates with wireless communication devices. The enterprise communication system exchanges information between the enterprise and the user of the wireless communication device. The enterprise communication system may also provide the user with seamless access to public telephone networks and the Internet. Since, the enterprise communication accepts hand-offs from public wireless communication systems, the enterprise communication system is especially helpful to visitors to an enterprise who need information from the enterprise. Some examples of enterprises include retail establishments, educational establishments, airports, medical establishments, and government facilities.
The enterprise communication system comprises a wireless transceiver and a server. The wireless transceiver is located within the enterprise and receives a hand-off for the wireless communication device from a public network base station in response to the wireless communication device entering an enterprise cell. The enterprise cell is located in a public network cell of the public network base station. The wireless transceiver communicates over an air interface with the wireless communication device.
The server determines the positioning of the wireless communication device within the enterprise and selects information for the enterprise based on the positioning. The server transfers the information for the enterprise to the wireless communication device through the wireless transceiver. In some examples of the invention, the server also selects the information based on the identity of the user or the identity of the wireless communication device. Some examples of the selected information for the enterprise include: an intranet session, menus, maps, product locations, personnel locations, product information, product order information, product payment information, and promotions.